


Through Passion I Gain Strength

by insatiable_ache (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bottom Theron, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Issues, Important Plot Points, M/M, Mental Link, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/insatiable_ache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he mourned them a part of him felt relieved at their expires; the part of him that would do anything for Theron, the human whose green eyes had just now fluttered open from his place on their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Passion I Gain Strength

His eyes tracked over the golden sunrise peaking over the hills and lush trees as his mind filled with absent thought.  Of his family, and what had once been his home.  They’d had opposing views to his own; most of which he had managed to find a way to co-exist with.  Yet; there were those he simply could not and never would find a way to submit himself to.  The most prominent of which had been regarding his nature and his unwavering commitment to his mate.

Glancing across the room toward the bed on which one such a man slept his bare raising and falling slightly with each breath.  A warm smile slipped across red-toned lips at the sight of him.  It would be all too easy for him to stay true now that he was his alone.  His household’s proposal stung all the greater when it was measured next to the affection pounding within the chambers of his chest. 

_“If it is your inclination to take on a male lover we will not oppose you.  We simply request that you take a female one as well, a slave perhaps, so that she can bear an offspring of your blood into this world.”_

His body rippled with rage at the memory.  He’d tried to reason with them, tried to share his plans with them.  As always they had shot him down; the idea that a clone might carry on the heritage of their unparalleled power had disgusted them to no end.  They had called it irreverence, imprudence; treated the same as their views on his “reborn” Empire.

Not that their threats of disownment mattered now; he glanced down at the data pad in his hand as the recordings of their deaths hummed across the scream.  The legacy they had held so dear now crushed under the strength of an ever arduous foe.  Though he mourned them a part of him felt relieved at their expires; the part of him that would do anything for Theron, the human whose green eyes had just now fluttered open from his place on their bed.  Asahoshi went immediately to his side; such worries promptly forgotten as a shadow against rays of sun.

“First one up; guess that much hasn’t changed in five years,” Shan smirked his voice still thick with drowsiness.

“And you’re just as mesmerizing to watch as you were then, if not more,” The Pureblood purred as he took a seat gently at his beloved’s side.

“Careful, you’ll make me blush.”

“And that would be such a shame?”

“Might hurt my reputation,” The man laughed tenderly before adding, “And my ego.”

“We can’t have that,” He remarked in return his red eyes straying over bare skin.

“No we can’t,” It was more whisper that anything when it left his lips his eyes following the motion of his lover’s.  “You know,” He shifted himself into a better angle on Sanguir’s line of vision, “I was just thinking that I might be in the mood to make those memories from last night a little less faded.”

“Might be?” The Sith gave him a smug look.

“Yeah, might be.”  He leaned in against his neck breathing softly, “I could use some extra convincing.”

Using the force he cast the sheets aside as he pressed a hand to his chest pressing him downward into the mattress.  The wild look into the agent’s eyes spoke volumes to the approval he had for his actions.  Theron allowed Asahoshi to filter unhindered into his mind as lips pressed heavily against his in a ravenous kiss that threatened to draw small trickles of blood in its wake.  In his beloved’s mind he tested for any signs of disapproval or aversion to his actions, when he found none he took his leave to continue.  Their thoughts and desires linking into a complex web that moved their bodies without the slightest interruption from what would have been natural hesitation.

Clothing slipped off allowing bare red skin to brush coarsely against the white of the man below him.  Fingers traced over the scars that bacta could not heal causing him to feel a strong pang of possessiveness filtering through his already protective ideals.  Sensing Shan’s voice whispering subtly he was reassured by their words, “I’ll be fine, I promise.  After all I have you.”  Rolling a pink nipple between his fingers he massaged at the muscles of his causing dense panting to filter through the room as a fog in the distance.  Enveloping himself in it he moved downward pressing his lips to tip of his member before slipping his mouth around it.

Theron suppressed a moan that filtered through both their minds as water within a stream.  Lapping at the tip before taking the whole shaft and pulling his head upwards and downwards before slipping off it with a pop before peppering pecks over the base and balls.  He slicked his fingers with the lube he had just summoned before slipped his fingers into him.  Their joint feelings guided him to the proper amount of preparations needed; the stretch, the friction, the slick.  All in perfect amount before he set himself between firm, round cheeks and slid inward.

The burn was mild as Asahoshi easily found his rhythm thrusting inwards and then out striking all the right places with perfect precision.  He reached out with the force stroking his lover’s less than forgotten phallus as his hands once again found their way to his chest.  Teasing at the other peck while barely balancing his own orgasm as he felt himself unhinging; he came first after which he stroked Shan to a heated finish mere moments afterwards.  From nearby came the loud beep of a priority level holo call.

“You should probably get that,” Theron remarked more breathily than he had intended.

“I will,” The Sith mused pressing their mouths roughly together before breaking apart only long enough to add, “Eventually.”

The continual beep in the background was entirely lost on them as Lana fumed from on the other side of the receiver.


End file.
